Of Falsehoods and Family
by Black Doves
Summary: What lies would you tell to protect your family? AU Set in 7th year, the school has been rebuilt, people have attempted to mend fences and are now returning to school after the final battle Hermione learns of lies that make her past. Family and friendships tested, and love found. Five drops of blood in a potion change so many lives. Blood creates this family, but isnt what makes it
1. Passing A Message

**AN:** So this is my first fanfiction, I've had the idea for awhile now. It is inspired by a challenge I came across while reading Lily Potter's Biggest Secret by StrongHermione. Because of this, especially in the beginning while things are being set up there will be similarities. I'm not sure how often I'll update, I'll try for at least once a week. Please rate and review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it. - Doves

* * *

 **Chapter One - Passing a Message**

 **October 7th, 1981**

Lily Potter paced her sitting room in Godric's Hollow, back and forth she went and on her fifth pass the guest sitting on the couch broke Lily's anxious contemplation.

"Calm down Lily, come sit down and tell me what is going on child, has something happened between you and James? You said in your owl he could he not be here, why? You should not be putting so much stress on yourself. Especially so soon after…" the older witch trailed off not sure how to handle the clearly stressed red head in front of her.

With a sigh the young witch lowered herself next to her former Transfiguration teacher and current friend Minerva McGonagall, tension in her shoulders and a quiver in her hands as she reached for her teacup "James doesn't trust me any more Minerva. That is why he couldn't be here, he can never know why I asked you here, otherwise things would get worse than they already are."

Minerva lifted an eyebrow at the statement. Seeing her hand quake Minerva waited for Lily to take a drink before removing the teacup placing it back to the table and putting a comforting hand on the shoulder of the normally vibrant girl.

Concerned and confused Minerva questioned her, "What is going on Lily? Why wouldn't James trust you?" Then with a sudden thought the older witch got a fire in her eye and asked in a more concerned, slightly harsher tone, "he doesn't blame you for the miscarriage does he?"

 _'An heir and a spare, that is the minimum of what every pureblood family wants in regards to children. Many are looked down upon if they fail to produce a second child. If James has instilled fear into this wondrous young woman for losing a child I will flay him alive.'_ Minerva kept the ranting thoughts locked in her as she tried to offer comfort and safety.

Lily turned her attention to the older woman, her emerald eyes growing heavy with tears, begging even before she spoke, "Minerva, I just have this horrible feeling that something is going to happen. I just don't know what to do, there is so much I need to get done but I feel my time may be cut short. HE is looking for us, this won't end well and I can feel it. That's why I need to ask you to do something for me, Please Minerva I need your word that you will carry a message for me, so if something were to happen to me I will know that…"Lily broke off and again with her sad green eyes pleaded "please will you do this for me Minerva?"

"What message my child, please you are worrying me, I will help you any way I can, you should know by now I would do much anything for you, you are like a daughter to me." Minerva responded.

"You don't understand what I ask of you Minerva, this information could be dangerous to you, very dangerous. That is why should I reveal the truth to you, you must not remember it unless certain circumstances commence, I would need to remove the memories and put them under a specialized locking spell, only to open should the criteria be met, and perform powerful a memory charm on you so you remember nothing, not even the imprint of a memory for the protection you and Harry, and…" she trailed off again looking down as a sob went through her frame, "and the protection of someone else. Someone that above all deserves the truth but for their protection I can never tell them. Not with the way things are. But should the need arise and I am…" another sob shook her body.." and I am no longer here" another sob, "I need the peace of mind that someone knows the truth and can pass on messages if the need should arise. It may be better if it never did..." more sobs rocked Lily's petite frame "for everyone involved it may best if this information never see the light of day, not if it means endangering them."

Minerva looked at a distraught Lily with trepidation. Her head spinning with questions that may never be answered, should she accept she would have her memories altered and she was unsure if she should allow this. However, looking down at the upset witch in her arms, whom she trusted implicitly, she knew she wouldn't ask if this was not of the utmost importance.

Looking back into the tear filled eyes of the woman who sat beside her, for a moment she couldn't help but remember the sweet wide eyed girl she once was as she had first come to Hogwarts. A small twelve year old only looking to belong into a world that was not her own and who at thirteen had scoffed at the most popular boy in school when he pursued her and mocked her oldest friend. She couldn't forget the beautiful eighteen year old who had blossomed into a young woman marrying the boy she had spurned for many years. Looking into the eyes of twenty-one year old Lily Potter Minerva saw a conviction there that she had never before seen in the girl, along with a sadness that somehow didn't fit the recent sadness the Potters had experienced in the death child who had yet to live. It was a different sorrow she saw deep in Lily's gaze. After another moment of looking into her eyes Minerva nodded. "Alright Lily, I will do as you ask. I will listen to the truths you have to tell."

The redheaded witch sighed and look as if a boulder had been lifted off of her as some of the tension was removed from her frame, with a new determination and hope in her voice she began to speak her truth "The child Minerva, my daughter, she wasn't James's and she is most certainly not dead."

 **January 16th, 1981**

Lily had put a five month old Harry to sleep upstairs in a spare room of the third temporary 'public'(for Order members anyway) safe house. The Potters had been moved to and fro while waiting for the permanent, private safe house to be finished with it's extensive warding, put under the Fidelius Charm, and ready to be inhabited. The Longbottoms were moved to a permanent safe house a few days prior and soon the Potters would be in their own.

With a sigh Lily straightened the pillow and blankets that rested on the couch. James had slept down in the drawing room the past two days while the house was full after a skirmish with the Death Eaters. Usually James slept in one of the spare bedrooms rather than the room Lily inhabited. Ever since Harry had been born James had become more and more distant, even going as far as sleeping on the couch in favor of sharing a bed with his own wife.

It had seemed that shortly after Harry's birth James had lost interest in Lily and all of his devotion went to his new son, whom he adored. The kiss she had received after his birth being the last real kiss she had received from the man. Yes, there had been a a few on the cheek and a rare hug, but beyond that James physically avoided Lily like the plague.

Lily sat before the hearth and drank a glass of Firewhisky to try and get the chill of loneliness out of her bones, the chill that even the happily crackling fire could not ward away. Sitting with her thoughts Lily drank one glass, then another, and filled the glass again finishing it just as the grandfather clock in the hall began to chime midnight.

Lily had chosen to marry the boy she had thought would love her forever, but on nights like this the cold outside could also be felt inside herself as the overwhelming sense of loneliness seemed every present. A chill that had been growing inside the young witch for a long time now and not even the warmth from the fire within the hearth and the slow burn of Firewhisky could take it away. No on cold nights like this with only her thoughts to keep her company Lily was only ever too aware of the ever present cloak of loneliness. Not even the chime of the clock indicating the late hour could draw the attention of the witch whose green eyes. once sparkling like an emerald, now looked dead, no her once emerald eyes could now only be described as a more dull and sickly killing curse green.

The only thing that could draw the young witch's attention, whom was well on her way to being pissed, was the banging of the front door and the ever familiar voice of her once best friend, deeper than last she heard but still recognizable as he cursed at the very air, "Bloody doddering old fool, with that damn twinkling eye. I have no clue why I continue to listen to him. I cannot believe he would jeopardize everything.." the man continued to mutter incoherently,.. "get caught, mole, Merlin forsaken fool, all for nothing" the words kept coming broken by incoherent mumblings as the young man continued to rant to no one in particular.

Just as Severus had disturb Lily's inner ramblings, the young witch disturbed his ranting by stepping into the entryway whispering a quiet, 'Severus', while keeping a tight hold on her wand held between them. Just as soon as Severus had heard the soft spoken voice he turned and could not keep the small smile from forming on his face, seeing her eyes light up again with the life that had once been the dominant feature in her face.

Severus sighed happily at her bright eyes "Lily, is anyone else here? I need to keep out of sight."

Lily remembered speaking with Dumbledore and hearing him talk about his Death Eater spy. Severus had taken off his coat when entering and through his white long sleeve shirt Lily should see the outline of the Dark Mark on his forearm.

"You're our spy aren't you Sev? That's why you know about this place, why people can't know you are here."

Snape nodded. "Quick as always Lily. I trust you to be discreet, no one can know I was here. I have a message for the Headmaster and tonight is my last chance to pass it to him before I am to remain at the Dark Lord's side for the foreseeable future. Dumbledore wasn't at our meeting place and I am given occasional updates about where I may find someone to give my message if Dumbledore can not take it, this place was the current drop point given."

Looking into onyx eyes Lily nodded and gestured for Severus to follow her back into the drawing room where she passed him a glass of Firewhiskey as she retrieved parchment and ink.

"What is the message Sev? I'll make sure Dumbledore receives it."

"The spy He has in the Order knows the Longbottoms were moved, knows what part of the country, and was given a list of five possible Secret Keepers they might have. Dumbledore was on the list of possibilities along with the Prewett brothers, Benjy Fenwick, and Caradoc Dearborn. He is going to make a move, I don't know when, and I don't know if it will be against you or the Longbottoms, but he knows the first two lines of the Prophecy and wants the possibility of a child defeating him removed. There are also whisperings about a planned attack on Hogsmeade for the next weekend students are allowed in the village. As for my absence, the Dark Lord does not appreciate the fact that I was given the Potions position over that of Defense Against the Dark Arts and wants to make that known to Dumbledore by… "extending" my holiday."

Severus finished off his Firewhiskey and rose, Lily followed suit. As Severus made to walk out the door he paused and turned back. In three strides he was back before Lily and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sorry Lily. So sorry for so many things, for calling you that horrid name that day, for losing your friendship, for believing the words of this megalomaniac. For more than I could ever tell you. Please forgive me of my sins against you sweet Lily." Severus pressed a kiss to the top her head.

Lily had consumed a fourth Firewhiskey as Snape had delivered his message and was now basking in the warmth of his arms, the comfort of having someone hold her. Without thinking Lily stretched on her toes and kissed Severus and at his gasp of surprise took advantage to deepen the kiss. Relishing a connection to another person Lily soon found both herself and Severus laying on the couch sans clothing as Severus entered her. Through a steady rhythm both of them took their pleasure. But what had been the best night of young Severus' life came crashing down when he saw horror seep into those sparkling eyes as the effects of the Firewhiskey slowly began to fade and Lily realized what they had done. She had betrayed her husband and broken her vows.

"Lily…" Severus began but she just shook her head as she pulled on her clothing leaving the room and going upstairs to check on her son. That was the last time Lily ever saw Severus Snape.

 _Two months later_

Lily had been feeling ill for several weeks, she told anyone who asked that it was nerves. In a week they would move to their permanent safe house whose location had been moved again after a possible leak, all the arrangements were almost finished and all that was left was to place the Fidelius Charm. Lily would have been happy if a sense of dread didn't fill her as to her suspicions .

This suspicion is what lead her to be staring at herself in the mirror, a potion in her hand that was clear and upon a few drops of her blood would either turn yellow or grey. Her family in danger Lily prayed to every God and Goddess she knew the name of that the potion would turn grey. What should of been prick to her finger turned into a slice with shaking hands and three drops of blood later left Lily with a yellow potion and worry for the child she was carrying. There wasn't a way for her to hide this.

That night Lily put the vial of yellow potion in front of James, saying two words that threw him into a rage as she refused to answer his questions "I'm pregnant."

James demanded to know the father, when this had happened, how she could do this to him, and Lily just let him yell. James ranted and raved, demanding about the father again and again until he started accusing people, "You spend a lot of time alone with Remus" and "Sirius stays with you and Harry was it him?" Lily denied him blaming his friends, and he never guessed the true father of the baby.

Perhaps the worst though was James demanding that she "rid herself of the vile thing", claiming that You-Know-Who would just try to kill it anyway along with the rest of them. This statement caused a light to shine back into Lily's emerald eyes a light of fire that hadn't been there since a night with too much firewhiskey.

No, she wouldn't bend to James' demand. Lily was adamant about keeping this child, claiming she would protect it, she would find a way to hide it. James scoffed at her being so naive, forgetting that Lily was a very clever witch, often times thought of the brightest witch of her time. No Lily knew she could hide the child, and she was determined to do so. She would hide this child to protect it, protect it's father, she would hide it from You-Know-Who, from the Wizarding World, and even from James.

Thus Lily set ink to parchment and began the process she had already began mapping in her mind.

Broderick Bode was an Unspeakable, and in his work happened to get injured in odd ways quite often. Lily had been training to be a Healer and had treated Broderick often and made a friend in the older man. She remembered the last time she had healed him he mentioned the only commonly known place in the Department of Mysteries, the Time Room. One could apply to them for a short span time-turner, but Lily knew she needed more than an hour or two to hide her child.

The day after telling James of her pregnancy Lily wrote to Broderick begging him for help, for a time-turner that she could use to hide something in the past where it would never be found. Broderick gave in to Lily's plea and six days later she received a nondescript owl with a heavy envelope.

 _Smuggled it out, It's Medium Strength._

 _2yrs is the max, 104 turns, don't try to go further._

 _Be careful._

 _I doubt they will notice it gone, don't contact me for awhile though_

 _just in case, can't let them get on to us now can we?_

 _Stay Safe._

 _-B_

Lily slid the weight from the envelope into her palm after reading the letter. A two year time-turner, she wouldn't be able to use it to protect Harry - what she was doing was highly illegal and Harry was known to many, it was too late to protect him this way, but it was just what she needed to make this child safe.

* * *

AN: I already have several chapters written that have been beta'd but my beta isn't able to edit much any more do to new job he got, I've tried reaching out to some people on here but recieved no response so I thought I'd see if anyone was interested by leaving a note. So if anyone is interested in beta reading please message me. - Doves


	2. Hiding and Protecting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter the character etc

 **AN:** Forgot the disclaimer on chapter 1, hopefully I'll remember from now on. Here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy, though I issue a warning. The friend I had beta reading said it part of it was really gross so you may be grossed out at one point. Have a dandy day guys - Doves

 **Chapter Two - Hiding and Protecting**

 **September 19th, 1981**

Lily looked out the window of the bedroom she inhabited in Godric's Hollow. Below she saw little Harry toddling after the shaggy black dog that was his godfather as James looked on with a smile on his face. Things had more or less calmed between her and James while at their safe house in Godric's Hollow, he said that he would take responsibility of her child and they were working things out between them, though he still didn't really trust her. Lily had never told James the father of the baby but assured him it wasn't any of the friends that he had accused.

With those accusations running through James' head though he asked Peter to be their Secret Keeper rather than Sirius as had been discussed, Peter had always creeped Lily out a bit and James knew she avoided being alone with him so there was no way that he could be the possible father. He wanted to trust his friends, but the hint of suspicion followed him.

After these months of communicating their relationship was improved but Lily still kept her secrets and James stayed weary. Lily had a plan to protect this child and even James knowing could cause unforeseen problems that she couldn't allow.

Wincing Lily put a hand on her stomach. Contractions had started an hour before, but she didn't think much of them, she was only about thirty-five weeks along and her water hadn't broken. Lily assumed she was just having strong Braxton Hicks contractions until after another half hour of staring out at the boys she felt wetness along the side of her leg.

Taking a deep breath Lily went to the private bathroom attached to her bedroom and dug under the sink for the bag she stored there. The bag contained a few changes of clothes, the time-turner which she put around her neck, and a chart she had made after running arithmancy calculations to determine, every hour, how many turns it would take her to arrive back only a few moments in time after she left.

Glancing in the mirror and grimacing at the pain of another contraction Lily drew her wand and pointed it at her head, a purple bruise formed by her temple and into her hair which had gone from a deep red to brown that showed some red as it caught the light. Lily cast another glamor to some freckles to her complexion and darken her eyes to a grey shade. Nodding at herself in the mirror Lily went back to her room and peeked out the window at the boys and saw them still thoroughly preoccupied.

Lily got downstairs as fast as she could manage and slipped out the front door and quickly past the apparition wards. Untucking the time-turner from under her shirt Lily set about making the 104 turns as quickly as she could.

 **September 19th, 1979**

Falling back in time and stabilizing herself Lily didn't bother to waste a moment taking in her surroundings. Turning on her heel Lily apperated and with a pop appeared in an ally by a muggle hospital in London. Seeing a man in scrubs walking toward the building Lily stumbled out and into her.

"H-h-help, I- I don't know what's going on but- but I think the baby is c-c-c-coming!" Lily stammered out to the man.

The man kept calm looking her up and down and she saw his eyes assessing the bruise on her temple. "Do you think you can make it to the hospital walking ma'am?"

Lily shook her head.

"Alright, I'm going to help you sit down here on the sidewalk, then I'll run and grab a wheelchair and come back to help you to the hospital and the maternity ward. May I ask your name?"

Lily widened her eyes and in a small scared voice began to stammer again "I-I d-d-don't know my n-name. I can't remember! Why can't I remember?" She said the last with a sob.

The man took her by the shoulder and began helping her sit upon the ground "It's okay ma'am, it looks like you have some head trauma that caused some memory loss. Let's take care of getting you to the maternity ward for now and we'll see what we can do after the baby comes. I'll be right back with the wheelchair." With that the man jogged away.

About five minutes later the man had returned and was helping Lily sit and putting an identification bracelet on her wrist that read Jane Doe. Within the next fifteen minutes the man helped Lily to the maternity ward and left her to the doctors apologizing for leaving but having to start his shift in ICU.

After giving her a once over the doctors told Lily her contractions weren't happening quick enough quite yet and they had nurses put her in a room with a young couple who were also awaiting their baby to be born. The nurse told her she or the doctor would be back to check every half hour or so and to press the call button if they were needed immediately and left the room without closing the curtain that would separate Lily from the muggle couple.

The muggle woman, looking to be a few years older than Lily smiled over at her "Is this your first child?" she asked sweetly.

Lily looked down and took a breath, lies coming to her lips "I don't know, I can't remember. They say head trauma probably caused temporary amnesia."

The muggle woman looked shocked and her husband raised his eyebrows. "So you're here all alone? You poor dear! Let us know if there is anything we can do to help. I'm Jean Granger, this is my husband William."

Lily smiled "Thank you Jean. They are calling me Jane while I am here since I need some sort of name. Is this your first child?" she reciprocated the question.

A broad smile broke out on William's face as a grimace of pain went across Jean's as some sweat beaded on her forehead before she sighed and smiled "Yes, we've been trying for about five years but I've had trouble getting pregnant. This girl in here is our little miracle baby."

Over an hour passed with Lily talking to the delightful couple, she found out they owned their own dental practice and that they had been considering adoption before Jean finally fell pregnant. At close to two hours since Lily arrived William asked her "What are you going to do when you are released? Where are you going to go?"

Lily just looked down and shrugged in response.

"I know this is forward of me Jane, but I think Will would agree to me offering this, until you regain your memories or someone comes forward looking for you would you like to stay with us? We have a guest room and a spare bassinet since both of our parents gave us one."

After a moment William nodded in agreement with his wife's offer "Please come stay with us Jane, it would be no trouble."

Lily nodded "That would be kind of you, I would like knowing that we had somewhere to go." Lily laid a hand on her stomach and winced at a particularly painful contraction.

With the next round of checks the nurses took Jean and William to a delivery room, Jean dilated enough and a round after they took Lily to her own room. Two hours later Lily was back in the room she had shared with Jean, her baby girl in her arms. Although several weeks early the baby was healthy, just a little small. When asked about a name Lily told them she didn't know yet.

Lily looked over at the other bed in the room and waited for Jean and William to return with their baby girl. A frown falling on her face the longer and longer they were gone. Lily fell into a light doze and almost three hours after her return Jean was brought back, tears rolling down her face. Lily could see the tear tracks on Williams as well and heard the whispered condolences of the nurse.

Lily refrained from asking but when Jean looked up she saw the curiosity in her eyes.

"I lost the baby. And due to complications will never be able to become pregnant again." More tears rolled down her cheeks. "All I ever wanted was a home full of love, a husband to love," Jean squeezed William's hand "and a child to cherish."

William kissed his wife's forehead. "We'll still have that all sweet. Just have to talk to the adoption agency again, all of our papers were filed and they should still be fine."

Jean looked over at the baby in Lily's arms "Do you mind if I hold her Jane?" Lily smiled and shook her head holding the baby out for William to take and pass to his wife. Jean rocked the baby back and forth in her arms a small smile on her face. "We still want you to come home with us if you wish Jane. You and the baby can stay until you figure things out, it won't be a problem. Will it cutie?" Jean rubbed her nose to the baby's "What is her name?"

Lily looked at Jean, an idea had been formulating in her mind, this couple would be wonderful parents to her daughter and they wanted a child. She would do whatever she could for her child to end up with this couple. "I haven't named her yet. I didn't know… Jean, what were you going to name your daughter?"

A tear rolled down Jean's face at the thought of her lost child "Hermione, A Winter's Tale has always been a favorite of mine and William enjoys it as well."

"Please, allow me to name my daughter in honor of the one you lost. Her name shall be Hermione."

Jean smiled at Lily a few more tears falling "Thank you Jane."

Jean was released from the hospital a day later, they wanted to keep Lily another day or so in case someone came looking for her and to look into her supposed head trauma. William and Jean promised to come visit the next day if she wasn't released then and said they would have everything set up for her to stay.

The first night in the room alone Lily waited until after a nurse looked in, pretending to sleep, before she pulled her wand from her bag and casting a ward on the door to deter entrance along with a Notice-Me-Not charm . Cradling her baby close Lily breathed in the sent of her child "My Hermione…" she murmured before turning her wand on the small bundle.

Over an hour passed with sweat beading on Lily's brow and falling into her eyes but she didn't break her concentration. Lily was placing glamors and seating them deep into Hermione's magical core, only to be undone if certain triggers were activated. A change in hair color and type, eye color, modifying her complexion, and locking these glamors in place with as much magic as she could pour into the infant.

Finishing Lily wiped her brow and looked down at Hermione. The changes couldn't quite be identified yet but as she grew her true appearance would be well hidden, not to be unlocked unless she found her true parentage. Removing the ward and charm Lily laid in the hospital bed and slept until the sun rose, then asking the nurse if she could speak with a social worker.

The Grangers left a message with the nurse saying they would come by around 3pm since the doctor wanted to keep Lily one more day so Lily used as much of the morning as she could to do paperwork with the social worker have Hermione put up for adoption and with the Grangers the prefered adoptees. She said nothing about the process being started when Jean and William came by in the afternoon and had a nice visit with them.

Once night had fallen Lily kept her daughter in her arms as long as she thought she could manage. She knew she had to disappear tonight and return home to her time. Setting Hermione back in her basket Lily kissed her head for the last time "I love you my Hermione" she whispered. Lily then straightened and walked to the door of her room, peering out she saw three nurses at the station down the hall but no one else. Tapping her wand to her head Lily disillusioned herself and slipped out of the room, silently shutting the door behind her then making her way out of the hospital, back to the ally she had arrived in, and apparating back in front of an empty Godric's Hollow.

Lily pulled out her calculation sheet and determined how many turns she needed and brought out her time-turner. Lily fell forward through time and as she arrived cast _Tempus_ and determined she had arrived about three minutes after she had left.

 **September 19th, 1981**

Lily sighed and hustled upstairs, looking out the window she saw James and Sirius still playing with Harry. One part of her deception was complete. Now for the other half. Lily had been extracting small vials of blood for months and had built up a nice stock she opened the vials and levitated combining all the blood into one mass, lying on the bed she removed her long skirt and put the blood on her inner thighs and some in her passage letting more fall on the bed sheets before putting her skirt back on and letting the blood seep into and drip down her legs a tad.

Lily opened the window and cried out as if in pain "Call Poppy!"

James immediately ran inside, Sirius close on his heels after snatching up Harry. Two minutes later James rushed in quickly followed by Poppy and he froze when he saw the blood, Lily crying on the bed, not noticing anything else about her appearance. It wasn't hard for Lily to find tears, all she had to do was think of the daughter she had left behind.

Poppy ushered James out of the room and went about inspecting Lily and was confused when her readings came back clear and she noticed her smaller around the middle. "I'm so sorry Poppy" Lily said as she pointed her wand at the healer. "Obliviate."

Lily erased the memory of what Poppy had gotten as readings then carefully began placing a memory in Poppy's head. A memory that would show Lily losing the baby. If anyone saw the memory they would probably be able to tell it was fabricated, but the likelihood anyone would view it in a pensieve was slim and as Poppy shook her head and came back to herself she looked at Lily sadly. "I am so sorry child, but… there was nothing I could do. The baby is gone." The matron Vanished the blood and placed a hand on Lily's stomach to vanish whatever may remain in her womb.

About a half an hour had passed since Poppy entered and now Lily's deception was complete. Poppy went back over to the door and opened it to find a worried James on the other side "I'm sorry Mr.P- James, there was nothing I could do for the baby. Lily is fine, but the baby didn't make it. And with that Poppy left Godric's Hollow.

"Lils? You okay?" James entered the room and saw tears still falling on Lily's face. He went over and gathered his wife into his arms. "It'll be okay love, maybe…. maybe things are better this way. Things are getting too dangerous now."

Lily nodded "Where is Harry?"

"Sirius is playing with him in his room, do you want to see him?"

Lily nodded again "I want to hold my son."

 **October 7th, 1981**

Minerva stared at Lily wide-eyed "You mean to tell me your child is the daughter of Severus Snape and living with muggles!"

Lily nodded at her mentor and brought a crystal vial out of the pocket of her robes.

"Place the memory in here Minerva, I'll cast the locking charm with triggers and I'll cast the same charm on some letters I want you to deliver if the lock ever breaks."

Minerva did as asked, removing the memory from just after she agreed until Lily withdrew the vial, followed by the memory being wiped from her conscious mind, remaining only in the vial.

Lily cast the charms, only to unlock if Hermione were to find out her parentage after Lily had died, and turned to Minerva. "Do you remember what I told you about the vial and letters? This could be important one day and if the vial ever unlocks please watch it so you understand and deliver the letters that go with it."

Minerva nodded in understanding, stood and drew the young witch into her arms "Whatever you are worried about child it will be alright. You'll see."

24 days later Lily Potter rose from her desk as Voldemort entered the safe house and gave her life in protection of her son, her last thoughts being a prayer that bother her children remain safe.


	3. Rebuilding and Reunions

**Chapter Three - Rebuilding and Reunions**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter world, characters, etc._

 _A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, family things came up and I wasn't able to write or revise for awhile. Plus side is it's a long chapter_

 _Cannon middle name for Hermione is Jean but in interviews before DH when asked Hermione's middle name she said Jane. For the purposes of this fic I am using Jane because I like it better and it fits my story and I made Mrs. Granger's name Jean. It'll come up more later but wanted to note it now._

* * *

 **May 1998**

After being left in the Shrieking Shack Severus Snape momentarily regained consciousness. He was ready to accept death, his penance for being the one to cause _her_ death all those years ago, when a thought flickered through his mind, the thought of a letter. After finding Lily dead all those years ago Severus had been in a wretched state, nothing broke his despair for days until Dumbledore gave him a letter after being exonerated, a letter that gave him a small amount of hope to cling too, Albus saying the ink was still drying when the Aurors found it on Lily's desk. In these dying moments the words from the letter floated in his face:

 _Sev-_

 _I'm a horrible person, I should have told you this before now._

 _I hope you don't hate me for this secret I've kept. I wanted to protect it_

 _but you have the right to know and I can't bear the guilt of your ignorance in the matter any longer. You may get a letter from me one day if circumstances unlock it,_

 _but you deserve to know before that distant..._

The last few words of the incomplete letter that were written had been smudged and illegible but while remembering this letter as his life was fading Snape knew he wanted to live, he had to live, if only to one day receive the letter from his lost love.

With the last of his strength Snape forced one word from his injured vocal chords, tearing them even more "Fawkes."

The phoenix appeared in a flash of light, as if waiting for his call, and bent its head over Snape, allowing a tear to fall on each puncture from the snake then three more to fall down Snape's throat, the last thing than ran through his mind before everything went black was that phoenix tears left a horrible taste in one's mouth.

The phoenix had grabbed onto Snape and taken him to the Hospital Wing scarring Poppy Pomfrey at their sudden appearance. For a single moment Madam Pomfrey considered not helping the Headmaster who had let havoc run through the halls of her home and had let Unforgivables be used on her charges - but a mixture of her own ethics, the oath she swore to help those in need, and a soothing phoenix song threw her into action pouring potion after potion down Snape's throat.

A few hours after Harry Potter had told the world that Severus Snape was a hero and all he had done and sacrificed for the light found Madam Pomfrey at the bedside of the unconscious man in between treating other patients with tears pouring down her face murmuring "I'm so sorry" over and over thinking of all the dreadful things she had said and thought about the professor over all his years at Hogwarts, not just those as headmaster.

That was how McGonagall found her and with, exhausted with misty eyes she whispered her own apology before turning to Madam Pomfrey "We can ask forgiveness later, for now we have to help where we can. You've been working constantly, I'll take watch over the patients while you get some rest and wake you for anything I can't fix." Pomfrey nodded and scurried off to her chamber to get what little rest she could after the hell they had all lived through.

It took five days for Severus Snape to awaken. In that time The Golden Trio was praised by the public and papers, Kingsley Shacklebolt was named temporary Minister of Magic, the Board of Governors appointed Professor McGonagall as Headmistress, and some purebloods started to rethink their values. Riddle had been outed as a half-blood to all, defeated by a half-blood boy, a muggleborn known as the brightest of the age, and a blood traitor. Some purebloods began to consider that maybe, just maybe, they had been wrong.

After his waking McGonagall tried apologizing to Snape whom gestured for parchment and quill and wrote

 _" Don't apologize to me woman, I don't care to hear it. Everyone needed to think I was a traitor to the Order and I did my damndest to make them believe so."_

The Headmistress huffed at the reply. "Well then, if I can't offer an apology how about I offer back your job and the role of Deputy as I have been intending to do while you've been out of it?"

 _"If you still want me here I'll deal with the brats. "_

McGonagall smiled "Hogwarts is your home too Severus, why wouldn't we want you here?"

Snape simply grimaced in reply to her sentiment.

* * *

The summer months pass began to pass with them the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the Death Eater trials. Thirteen known Death Eaters had evaded capture and all others, even those already in Azkaban but hadn't had a trial, went before the Wizengamot at the insistence of The Boy Who Lived Twice, he refused to have what happened to Sirius happen to others, and with the help of Hermione, was able to strong arm the Wizengamot into giving everyone a fair trial.

Several claimed to be under the Imperius Curse to try and avoid prison, others offered information about those whom, while not Death Eaters per say, helped Voldemort in his rise to power leading to the imprisonment of several Ministry officials, including Dolores Umbridge.

The Malfoy family was offered a lenient sentence in lieu of switching allegiance at the last moment along with an agreement to provide any possible information on the escaped Death Eaters and other supporters of Voldemort's regime that may remain in the Ministry as well as to help fund the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

As the months past Severus Snape remained in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, giving into Madam Pomfrey's insistence that he be under medical care. By the middle of June Severus had already been visited by all of his colleagues who offered their apologies on how he had been treated by them. Severus waved them all off in annoyance communicating with parchment and quill to tell them that it was what he had wanted and to stop their apologies.

Severus spent his days reading the Daily Prophet to keep up to pace on the trials, surprised when he had read that Kingsley as the Minister declared there would be no trial for Snape, all he had done had been for the order and serving Voldemort had been punishment enough for whatever crimes he may have committed in order to bring them information.

As July began Severus was again reading the Prophet, this edition telling him about the outcome of trials for Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Gregory Goyle Sr. when Harry Potter entered the wing. Severus had seen none but Poppy, his colleagues, and those who ended up with minor injuries while helping repair the castle since the end of May, when the last of the others severely injured in the Final Battle had either gone to St. Mungo's by that point or recovered enough to go home.

Harry Potter carried with him a large basket filled with vials, he glanced around the room and upon seeing Snape nodded in his direction before going to Pomfrey's office.

"Poppy?" Harry said as he knocked on the door "I've got some potions for you."

Madam Pomfrey opened her office door and looked at Harry confused "Potions? Why?"

Harry smiled at the matron "When Hermione and I were talking the other day we realized that no one had been brewing for you for a while since Slughorn has been in Mungos for months. We know we used up most of the stores during and after the battle and were discussing a way to help you refill them before term. Hermione has started brewing at Grimmauld Place after we get back for the night, recently she got George Weasley to start helping her," a sad smile graced Harry's face "It's helped ground him a bit I think, he wants to help but doesn't want to come back here yet. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes still isn't open yet so he said he'd start brewing in the Shop lab to help with potion needs. So far here is some Blood-Replenishing Potion, Pepper-Up, and Bruise Salve. George said that he's going to start on other standard potions for you, said he knows them all since he was in here so much over the years and if there is anything you need to let him know. Oh, and Minerva wanted me to let you know that they are going to work on the repairs needed in here tomorrow if that's alright?"

Pomfrey thanked Harry for the potions and the message and quickly made a list of the potions she would need most before Harry said his goodbyes to her and she went back into her office. Instead of leaving, however, Harry hesitated for a moment before turning and walking toward the cot on which Snape lay.

"Professor," Harry said nodding his head in Snape's direction "I wonder if I could borrow a moment of your time."

Snape snapped the Prophet down on the rolling table he had in front of him and responded roughly, feeling his still healing vocal cords scratch slightly as he spoke: "What do you want Mr. Potter."

Harry was slightly surprised by a lack of snark from the man in front of him. "I-I wanted to thank you. I never got a chance. If not for you I wouldn't have even survived through the first year, let alone been able to defeat Voldemort." Snape flinched slightly at the name "I also wanted to return something to you."

Snape raised an eyebrow "What?"

Harry held out a vial, its contents silver and reflecting the light. "I told Hermione most of what I saw, and for that I'm sorry but information was needed at them time. I also showed Kingsley the memory of Dumbledore asking you to kill him, no other was seen by him. Neither of us have told anyone else about that was in the memories and we won't."

Harry set the vial on Snape's rolling table "Thank you for helping us and allowing me to view the memories." Harry began to walk away when he heard the sound of something slamming into stone and the shattering of glass. Whirling around Harry looked wide eyed at the man sitting in the bed, eyes flicking to the shattered vial on the floor and the memories that were slowly losing their silvery luminescence. "Sir?" Harry asked shocked.

"I cared for your mother for a long time Potter. It was something that she had left a last message to me that made me want to continue living. Sitting here I realized something. I've spent most of my childhood and my entire adult life living for Lily, that is what those memories represent. And it is something she would have loathed me for." Shaking out of the thoughts in his mind, and the introspective thoughts he had shared Snape looked over at the son of the woman he had loved "Get out of here Potter, stop lazing and go help fix the castle."

Harry startled at the command and nodded "One last thing Sir, there will be people here tomorrow to work on the damage done." Snape waved a hand shooing Harry from the room and he went.

Midway through the next morning, Hermione Granger entered the Hospital Wing. Snape sighed to himself, he'd never be rid of the Gryffindors would he? Adjusting the pair of reading glasses on his nose he tried to ignore his surroundings and went back to reading Potent Potions Quarterly which had arrived with the morning Post.

Hermione glanced at the professor as he moved and froze. She had known he was in the Hospital Wing but hadn't seen him since the Final Battle. Hermione changed her direction and instead of heading to Pomfrey's office she took a few steps closer to the Potions Master.

"What do you want Ms. Granger?" Severus's voice scratched out, not looking up as he turned a page in reading.

For a long moment, Hermione just stood there, frozen, before she looked down. "I'm sorry."

Severus paused in his reading and raised an eyebrow "If you are sorry for disturbing me then get on with what you were doing rather than being your insufferable self and continuing."

Hermione was still looking down as she shook her head "I am sorry for disturbing you but that wasn't what the apology was for." Hermione looked up and Snape saw a tear fall down from the corner of her eye and was quite confused and hoping she wouldn't become more irritating by beginning to cry for some unknown reason.

"We… I thought you were dead" the Gryffindor whispered. Snape froze at the words "I am so sorry you were left there alone. I thought you were already gone. I couldn't find your heartbeat. I'm so sorry that we left you there alone…" Hermione's statement trailed off and she looked back at the ground before her.

Snape let out an annoyed huff. What was next, Weasley coming to speak with him? He then looked over the Gryffindor in front of him. She hadn't moved since she finished speaking.

"I was prepared to die, Ms. Granger, I expected to die even, and if you lot hadn't left or tried to assist then there is a chance the megalomaniac would have won and all of us would be dead anyway. Now leave me be." Snape picked his potions journal back up and continued to read as Hermione went over to give potions to Madam Pomfrey.

The doors to the wing opened again, Gregory Goyle and Terry Boot entering, both hesitated a moment upon seeing the dour potions master but continued over to the women. "Hey Hermione, McGonagall said you were in charge of renovations here for the day. What do you need us to do?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded to Hermione "I leave the renovations in your hands dearie." And went back to a side room she was using to brew some of the potions she would need more immediately than the list George was working on.

Explaining to the two boys where to start their work and goals to finish for the day before they got down to work Hermione then lifted out her wand and started her part of the magical repairs.

A few hours later Hermione stretched her arms over her head to shake some of the weariness from her muscles. Looking around she could see how well they were doing on the wing and thought of all the work that they had been able to accomplish in the school itself. The rebuilding seemed to be going fast with their near-limitless funding for fixing the school from the Malfoy's and other families that were paying reparations.

The doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Draco Malfoy entered and Hermione watched him walking toward where the other students were working, stopping momentarily at Snape's bed, giving him a letter and a few words before continuing towards her.

"Someone is here to see you Granger seems to be Muggle, took a few people to get her past the wards. Aberforth said he found her in Hogsmeade. Seemed she was rambling about an important appointment to get to like the wards should make her, but she was rambling about the appointment being with you and the Headmistress."

Hermione looked down from the top of her ladder. "Must be my mum, she's here earlier than expected so no one must have been at the gates to escort her up. I wonder where Father is though, he was supposed to arrive with her."

Draco reached up a hand to help Hermione down from the ladder she was on. Ever since the rebuilding project began in May Malfoy had been there almost every day along with the rest of them making sure no expense was spared and even doing physical labor to help and they had formed a friendship of sorts.

The first few days had been very tense, Ron yelling about Death Eaters and others saying Malfoy had no place there, calling him a two-faced bastard. In the first week of June things became more relaxed, Harry and Malfoy shook hands in front of all present, Malfoy had even complimented Hermione on work she was doing much to shock of all within hearing range. And with that the weeks passed, some other Slytherins had come to help as well, wanting to rebuild their home for the past several years and present a new front for the house of serpents.

All of last years 'seventh years' that had survived were helping and all were planning on returning to school come September 1st, though some - Ron - weren't happy about another year of schooling. It was decided by the Ministry to have the last years schooling redone since so many missed out and others learning ability was compromised by fear.

Taking Malfoy's hand and jumping down Hermione seemed slightly confused as they walked out of the hall and through the corridors "Why are your parents coming here Granger?"

Hermione glanced up at Malfoy to monitor his reaction; over the past few months while working together they had formed a tentative friendship, much to the frustration of Ron and unease of Harry, but Hermione was still always a little unsure about him. "Well, Mum and Father were supposed to come back from Australia today. The Headmistress helped me find them and restore their memories after the war and when we all began to discuss everything Professor McGonagall mentioned an orphaned muggle born girl who was staying in a safe house. My Mum asked if anyone had agreed to foster her and then volunteered when no one had."

Malfoy began to escort her to the Headmistresses office "Foster? What is that?"

"There isn't really a fostering system in the Wizarding World. It's basically when a child has no family left another family takes them in and cares for them." Glancing up Hermione saw Malfoy look stricken.

"There is always family Granger, even if it is distant. Even if it doesn't want to be acknowledged. Someone will take them in because of family."

"Not in this case, not in Harry's case or Tom Riddles. It's lucky they found this girl, she's a muggle born and her parents were killed in one of the random Death Eater attacks in London. Seems that her parents were the only family she had. Someone in the Order realized she was in The Book Of Names to come this year and they took her to a safe house. They then set people to check in or guard all other muggle born that were listed in the next few years too. Kings and Minerva- sorry Professor McGonagall- weren't sure what to do once they got her to the safe house, though, look how well orphaning Tom Riddle in the muggle world went. When Mum heard about her she said that they had already taken in one child that wasn't their own and turned out to be a witch, and they love her regardless and that they'd be willing to foster her, Alice Carroll I believe is her name."

At first, Malfoy started on the fact that there is always family "Potter is half-blood, all Pure Bloods are related somehow these days. There was technically family, the Blacks being closest I do believe. Same with You-Know-Who, though the Gaunts were disgraced as a Pure Blood family.

Malfoy faltered in his steps a moment with a confused "Took in one child already that was a witch?"

Hermione smiled "Yea. Not many people know, but I was adopted. My mother left me at the hospital and disappeared."

They arrived at the entrance to the Headmistresses office after giving the password, Lemon Drops in memory of Dumbledore, Hermione nodded at a slightly stunned as she ascended on the moving stairs.

Knocking on the door Hermione opened it and rushed forward upon hearing McGonagall's bid to enter. "Mum!" Hermione called as she laid eyes on her mother, rushing forward to give her a hug. "What are you doing here early?" glancing around she noticed an absence "Where's Father?" It was with that question Hermione noticed a slight bit of pain and some anger in her mother's eyes.

"I came back early to talk to you before the others arrive darling. There is…" Jean Granger trailed off and gave a frustrated sigh "It is about your father Hermione."

"Is Father okay?"

"I assume he is fine. Not that I really know. Darling, I want, to be frank with you, I woke up three days ago to a letter from your father saying that he wasn't coming back, that he enjoyed his life in Australia and that he had found someone else to love. Next to the letter were papers filing for divorce and splitting our assets."

Hermione gaped at her mother, disbelief colored her voice "Divorce!"

"I'm sorry dear, it has made plans change. I was talking to Minerva and I'll still foster little Alice, but I'm not sure what exactly to do now. Your father took his half of the savings with him. Honestly even without that to help to get a house I'm don't think I'd be able to go back to the dental practice with him gone, it's too much. I'll sell out to one of our partners."

At Hermione's nod she continued her mother continued speaking, anger bubbling inside at her father. How could he do this? He hadn't even sent word to her at all either, not a note or a message for her mother to pass on. Rage and a feeling of abandonment battled inside her. Hermione took deep breaths and pushed the emotions down to be dealt with later.

"Where will you stay?" Hermione asked once she composed herself.

"Well for the next few days I'm going to stay here, Alice, who is an amazing little girl I think you'll adore her darling, is being dropped off by the woman who was looking after her, Andromeda I believe was her name, and Minerva has offered to find me a place to stay while I figure things out, after that I'm unsure but I'll have the first semester the two of you are in school to figure it out."

Adore her Hermione did. Alice came with Andromeda and Teddy to Hogwarts that afternoon and she was in awe of the magic she saw all around her. Things had been happening to Alice since she was a child, things she couldn't explain - like a biscuit appearing in her hand when the jar was stowed away. Alice carried the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History,_ and a small additional book that gave basic information about the most recent war,in her arms as she entered the school and, just as Hermione had at that age kept referencing things she had read. The small girl had sadness in her eyes but grinned up at Hermione and she grinned back as Alice started asking all kinds of questions about magic, Hogwarts, and the new world she was thrust in. She told Hermione that the Aurors who stayed at the safe house hadn't had many conversations with her about this world.

Harry joined the group for lunch, kissing Hermione's mother and Andromeda on the cheek when he arrived, giving Hermione a hug, and introduced himself to Alice before picking up Teddy., Harry spent several long moments holding his godson close to him before diving in the discussion for at a lull in conversation Harry turned to Andromeda "How is he?"

Andromeda shook her head "It was a full moon last night, so worse than usual. He still hasn't spoken since he saw Dora die, he just looks at Teddy as if he is the only thing important in the world. He'll be okay eventually Harry. He lost everything important to him once already, all of his friends disappeared through death, prison, and treachery and he held himself together. He was finally really recovering from the loss of Sirius and Teddy's birth helped, but he watched the woman he loved die and almost died himself. Knowing Remus he thinks he should have died in Dora's place. He needs time." Harry nodded.

Alice quietly asked Hermione about the conversation and about Mr. Lupin who had been staying with Andromeda while she was there.

Another hour passed and conversation came to another lull where Harry turned to Jean "Mrs. Granger, where is Mr. Granger at? I thought you two would be coming back together."

Jean Granger sighed, Hermione looked intently at her plate, and Alice who was just hearing this news looked confused at the question.

"I've told you, Harry, please feel free to call me Jean, actually I insist upon it. You've spent some in our home and are a good friend to Hermione, there is no reason to be so formal with me, I think of you as family." Harry smiled sheepishly "William isn't coming to Harry. He apparently didn't want to leave the life he made in Australia and gave me divorce papers."

Harry looked shocked "Where are you staying then? I thought you two were going to buy a new house since the old one sold."

Jean shook her head "Not enough money at the moment for where was planned since he took his with him. I have to look." Jean shrugged "Minerva offered for Alice and me to stay here for a little while. I want to get away from the muggle world for a bit honestly and be close to Hermione and Alice so staying here for a little while this summer helps and I was considering what to do for work. I wish I could be closer to you all during the school year, I've missed so much of you growing up Hermione and I'd like to spend more time with all three of you."

Alice smiled at this, she liked Jean a lot, more than she had liked William. She had spent several weeks living with them in Australia in June as a trial before the fostering took place on a permanent basis. Alice had gotten on really well with Jean, she trusted her and liked spending time with her and was glad to have a more stable parental figure in the picture, one who would talk to her and, after being woken up from many nightmares and comforted, one she felt she could talk too.

Harry smiled as well, he had so little time being around parental figures and he always felt joy at the thought of family.

"If you want you can stay with me and Hermione at Grimmauld Place." Harry offered "If you want to be closer the Ministry is actually working on passing a bill soon too." Hermione looked up at this, normally she was more interested in the political maneuvering of the Ministry than Harry.

Harry nodded at the quizzical look Hermione sent him "Kingsley asked me to put my name on the bill and I was more than willing to, it would let some muggles into the Wizarding World. Those who are married to a muggle or a muggle who knows about the Wizarding World due to children being magical would be allowed to visit Diagon Alley at any time rather than just before school started to get things for their children and would be allowed to live in magical villages like Hogsmeade. They are bound by all wizarding laws then, though, including statute of secrecy and would have a spell placed on them to reinforce it.

Hermione looked at Harry wide-eyed over this news and gave him a look letting him know they would talk later. Seeing her daughter looking at Harry she decided to move on with the conversation, addressing Harry's earlier offer.

"That is kind of you Harry to invite me to your home but I wouldn't want us to be in the way. I am also willing to lend a hand in the rebuilding."

Harry nodded and promised himself to offer again if Jean didn't find a place soon.

Jean and Alice stayed in a spare teachers quarters in the castle and helped with the rebuilding quite happily, though Alice was slightly scared of the dark man in the hospital wing she saw when she delivered potions Hermione or George had made.

Jean and Alice explored Hogsmeade with Harry and Hermione as guides and Jean settled what was needed for the divorce through letters. She hadn't been so happy in a long while, she realized. Though she was hurt and angry about the divorce William asked for she was enjoying spending time with her daughter and two other youngsters she cared for as she got closer to Harry and Alice. Jean thought that the third member of Hermione's trio was an alright boy, but he could be rather rude and dismissive because she was a muggle.

Alice stuck close to Hermione who seemed happy to have her around, they got along quite well and as did she and Harry both who had started occasionally messing her shoulder length hair in affection. Alice tried not to think about all she had lost and hoped that Jean didn't blame the divorce on taking her in. The last of the rebuilding finished a three days before September 1st. At Harry's renewed offer to stay at Grimmauld Place Jean and Alice agreed and Harry asked Jean if she'd want to stay awhile while she figured out what she wanted to do, making sure to inform her that Kingsley had gotten the bill passed the Wizengamot to allow muggles in the magical world. Jean consented when Harry said he hoped she would help Kreacher supervise some renovations to Grimmauld Place while he was at school.

September 1st came and Jean saw the children to the Hogwarts Express and Kreacher, who was doing better now that he was around people, knew why Regulus had died, had the remaining locket gifted to him, and Mrs. Black's portrait was removed apparated "Missy Muggle" back to Grimmauld Place. Jean received an owl that evening from Hermione telling her Alice was sorted into Gryffindor as well as the Headmistress surprisingly announcing that in the name of inter house cooperation all common rooms would be open to any student prior to curfew as well as a large nonspecific common room opened in the old third floor corridor (that Jean knew from Harry and Hermione used to house a three-headed dog named Fluffy) and two smaller ones for studying and clubs, and so far all was well at Hogwarts.

The school year began, everyone repeating the year prior and an extra-large class of first years as all the new ones plus the ones who weren't able to attend the year prior came but things weren't too bad, most were trying to put the war behind them and live the lives they hadn't been sure would be possible even six months prior.


End file.
